


before you go

by tsukidaisuki



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/F, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Bad At Tagging, Mitzu, Short One Shot, beforeyougo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:47:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28805298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukidaisuki/pseuds/tsukidaisuki
Summary: This is a short-fic inspired by the trend that circulated on stan Twitter, months ago."𝘞𝘩𝘺 𝘪𝘴 𝘪𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘨𝘰𝘰𝘥 𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦𝘴 𝘢𝘳𝘦𝘯'𝘵 𝘱𝘦𝘳𝘮𝘪𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘭𝘢𝘴𝘵?"― Leslie W.P. Garland, The Golden Tup.Why was it too soon?
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Myoui Mina
Kudos: 16





	before you go

_It was a sweet summer day…_

_Mina and Tzuyu had just gone on a 2-week vacation in Hawaii to get away from all of the stress that had been going on at work, it was nice, they haven’t had a time like this because it all had become so hectic._

_The two were laying at the sandy beach while watching the people around them having fun and then finding solace in each other. It was enough for both of them._

_While the cheerful laughs and calming waves, surround them, Mina spoke up._

“Say, Tzuyu… I’m really glad we did this.” Tzuyu can’t pinpoint the tone in Mina’s voice but she shrugged it off and kissed Mina’s forehead.

“I’m glad too, it’s nice y’know… if it’s just the two of us.” Mina snuggled closer to Tzuyu and she hugged her tight.

“It’s more peaceful and quiet… because if our friends are here, they’ll ruin our moment for sure.” Tzuyu said and Mina chuckled.

“Hey, be nice.” They shared a sweet kiss and there’s something lingering that Tzuyu had shrugged again.

_“I just hope we can stay like this forever.”_

“We can babe, do you want us to extend our trip?” Mina held her hand tight.

Tzuyu should be worried, anxious, but everything washes away when she sees Mina.

Her sweet smile, her calming eyes, her quiet demeanor, her caring heart, her soft voice, her intimate touches was enough, **_more than enough._**

_Mina wishes that they could stay like this forever, too…_

“Will you be able to survive without me for a day?” Mina suddenly asked.

“Huh? Why?” Tzuyu wondered.

“I just think you won’t last long without me.” Mina’s cocky remark made Tzuyu smirked.

“Are you challenging me, Myoui?” Mina kisses Tzuyu again, gently.

“You’re definitely gonna lose.” Tzuyu faked gasped and they shared teases and laughter for the rest of the day.

Time flew so fast and their vacation has ended, they had to go back to Korea again for work.

“Can we just quit our job and elope in Hawaii?” Tzuyu complained as Mina dragged her to the airport.

“We can’t. We still have dogs to feed.” Mina pouted.

“Are you really serious about that challenge?” Tzuyu asked Mina as they get comfortable in their flight.

“Why? Are you backing out, Tzu?” Mina gets cocky again and Tzuyu stuck her tongue out.

“Y’know I never back out from a challenge, Myoui.” They shook hands to seal the deal, now they’ve got to endure a day without each other.

They’ve parted ways with one last kiss and then Tzuyu was off to her work as a veterinarian and Mina as a psychiatrist.

It was not easy for Tzuyu, the first hours were hellish… She can’t stay still without Mina and her anxious feeling has never faded.

_“I just hope she’s okay.”_ Tzuyu thinks.

To take her mind off of things, she played their console, walked the dogs, ate bread, and just did everything so she can’t think about Mina for a while.

It was nearing 12 am and Tzuyu was ecstatic. She immediately went to Mina’s home with flowers in her hand and her feeling proud that she had completed Mina’s challenge.

Mina’s mom opened the door and _she looked tired, her eyes were puffed_ and it immediately made Tzuyu worried.

“Uhm, where’s Mina?” Her breath was shaky. Mina’s mom broke down and she handed a letter…

_My dear Chewy,_

_Congrats! You completed a day without me! I’m sorry I didn’t say goodbye properly but I didn’t have the heart to tell you that my condition was worsening,_

_Please take care of yourself, find happiness, reach your goals, stay safe, and remember,_

_I love you so much._

_Now go live the rest of your life without me._

_⎯ MN._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this MiTzu fiction! I hope you enjoyed it as much I enjoyed writing it. 
> 
> \- also thank you to everyone that had read my #EyesOnMe fiction! I appreciate it so much.
> 
> I hope you all stay tuned for more stories!~
> 
> #beforeyougo #MiTzu


End file.
